Sora (Injustice Guest)
Sora is a playable DLC guest character, hailing from the Kingdom Hearts series. Background Sora is a Keyblade Master from Destiny Islands who is friends with Riku, Donald and Goofy, where he and his friends from the Disney Castle, fight against waves of heartless to protect the worlds from the evil clutches of Organization XIII. Gear Head *Terra's Keyblade Armor Helmet: Sora dons Terra's helmet from Terra's Keyblade Armor. *Christmas Town Hat: He wears his Christmas Town Hat. *Space Panaroids/Grid Helmet: He wears his Tron helmet. Torso *Terra's Keyblade Armor Torso *Halloween Town Jacket: He dons his Halloween Town Jacket. Arms *Halloween Town Gloves: He wears his gloves from his Halloween Town outfit. Legs *Space Panaroids/The Grid Pants and Boots: He wears his Pants and Boots from his Tron outfit. Other Premier Skins *Roxas *Lion Sora Moveset Regular Attacks *Keyblade Slash: He slashes the opponent with his Keyblade. *Keyblade Swing: He swings his Keyblade to the opponent *Strike Raid: He tosses his Keyblade to the opponent with great speed. *Sonic Blade: Slashes the opponent while rushing fast. *Aerial Dive: He can constantly perform diagonal slashes towards an aerial opponent. *Sliding Dash: He does a quick slide, pulling himself near the opponent and damaging him/her. * Projectile Attacks *Magic Spells: **Fire: He casts fire towards to the opponent. ***Fira: He uses Fira to the opponent. ***Firaga: He uses Firaga to the opponent. **Blizzard: He uses a Blizzard to the opponent. ***Blizzara: He uses Blizzara to the opponent. **Thunder: He gives Thunder to the opponent. ***Thundaga: He performs a Thundaga towards to the opponent. ***Ragnarok: Sora floats for a few seconds, pointing the keyblade forward. After a couple seconds of charging, Sora fires 4 homing lasers from the tip of the keyblade. These lasers home in on the closest opponent and deal 20% decrease of the opponent's health (all of them strike at the same time) and deals great knockback. However, the move takes about 12 seconds to fully charge. If Sora tries to use the move while it is still charging, he will simply fire a short spark from the keyblade that deals a small amount of decrease of the opponent's health and a little pushback. The keyblade will flash brightly for a second when the move is ready to use. **Aero: He casts Aero to the opponent. **Gravity: He casts Gravity to the opponent. Super Move Trinity Limit: 'Trinity Limit- Sora summons Donald and Goofy and the three of them put their weapons together, creating a small circle of light underneath them and releasing a giant burst of energy upward. This energy blast lasts for 3 seconds and can pull in nearby opponents. Any opponent caught in the blast will be sucked downward towards the trio, after being sucked down Sora will perform a barrage of Keyblade attacks while Donald and Goofy attack for a couple seconds. After the attack is finished, Sora deals one final blow to the opponent by stabbing the keyblade into the light circle. The circle explodes and sends the opponent flying. This Super Move hits all of the opponent's health. Intro/Outro Quotes Sora (Injustice Guest)/Intro and Outro Quotes Clash Quotes Sora (Injustice Guest)/Clash Quotes Ending Quote Sora (Injustice Guest)/Ending Quote Alternate Costumes Stages *Destiny Islands (Injustice 2 Stage) *Disney Castle (Injustice 2 Stage) See Also Other Kingdom Hearts Guests *Riku (Injustice Guest) *Aqua (Injustice Guest) Other Disney Guests *Steve Rogers/Captain America (Injustice Guest) (''Avengers) *Captain Jake (Injustice Guest) (Jake and the Neverland Pirates/Peter Pan) *Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel (Injustice Guest) (Avengers) *Crackle (Injustice Guest) (Sofia the First) *Darth Vader (Injustice Guest) (''Star Wars')'' *Indiana Jones (Injustice Guest) (Indiana Jones) *Lord Dominator (Injustice Guest) (Wander Over Yonder) *Pacifica Northwest (Injustice Guest) (Gravity Falls) *Phineas Flynn (Injustice Guest) (Phineas and Ferb) **Ferb Fletcher (Injustice Guest) (Phineas and Ferb) **Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Injustice Guest) (Phineas and Ferb) *Simba (Injustice Guest) (The Lion King) **Kion (Injustice Guest) (The Lion Guard) *Princess Star Butterfly (Injustice Guest) (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) '' *Wreck-It Ralph (Injustice Guest) (''Wreck-It Ralph) Category:Spider-GemBlur's ideas Category:Iago PUC's ideas Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Injustice Category:DLC Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Disney Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Guest Characters